


Whose Dream Is It?

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Character POV, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cheshire Cat expounds, briefly, on dreams and their ownership or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Dream Is It?

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass and the characters and the original creations of Lewis Carroll or whomever owns his estate now; they are not mine.  
"Whose Dream is It?" by karrenia  
Time passes so fluidly in this land of ours that it must seem like the blinking of an eye to any outside visitors. Alice was only the most recent and probably still the most famous of our outside visitors; and while I still wonder whatever became of her; perhaps we will never know.

I brought up Alice because it leads into what I wanted to get at; but as stated, if it leads one down the path by all means follow the path but be open to divergent ways.

Speaking of paths, I've often wondered where the track exists that divides our world from that of the waking world. If it is indeed true that the world from which Alice and other visitors came  
from is the reality and ours is merely a solidity that exists in the minds' eye. I doubt we will ever know for certain.'

The Cheshire Cat shook his head and bent his head to put the finishing touches on the grooming of whiskers and then looked up again, addressing the air in general. I have, once or twice, considered what it might be like; what it would be like to cross over to the other world; but you have no doubt heard what happens to felines and curiosity and the inevitable demise. It is a good thing that cats have nine lives!

If anyone had asked me; which they never do; my own nature might very well be well, dubious. Am a I cat without a grin, or a grin without a cat, and if that is dubious here in, how much more fragile a thing would it be in the waking world which Alice knew as her reality. It makes for an interesting philosophical debate, but at the moment it is rather a moot point.


End file.
